sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Ivy
: "The Curse of Princess Ivy" | actor= Anna Camp }}Ivy is a princess who was banished from her unnamed kingdom by her sister to a remote island for attempting to overthrow her and name herself queen. Personality She tries to lull anyone into a false sense of security by trying to flatter them into getting what she wants. In reality, this is only to cover her own relentlessness in getting a kingdom of her own. She was deftly jealous of her older sister being queen, in spite of her own talents, making her very vain to the point of attempting to overthrow her sister. As her kingdom was black, white, and grey, Ivy had a strong preference for those colors and used her powers to turn every other color in her surroundings into monochrome, such as Enchancia or her island. She was also very malicious to people's health, as she threatened using her memory-erasing dragonflies on Princesses Sofia and so many times they wouldn't remember their own names. She was also willing to let many animals fall into Deep Sleepss because she was unwilling to let Miss Nettle use her butterflies to grow Wakey Up Daisies. She only realized the wrongness of her actions when her new friend Roma fell into a Deep Sleep and then allowed Miss Nettle to use her butterflies. Ivy was unfamiliar with the feeling of sadness and act of crying, expressing confusion when she mourned over Roma falling into a Deep Sleep. History Early life She was born after her older sister. She may have been an owner of the Amulet of Avalor for a brief time as a very young girl, though only Alacazar is certain of whether this is true or not.''Gerber, Craig. (December 28, 2017). "Ivy may have worn it for a brief time as a very young girl. You’d have to ask Alacazar." ''Twitter. When her older sister became queen, she attempted to overthrow her, but she was thwarted and marooned on a deserted isle as punishment. She was not given a trial before her exile. Present Ten years later, When Princess Amber found out that her sister's special amulet could summon famous princesses, she was desperate for one to come to her personally, so she stole it, and requested for Rapunzel. As she did not know that the amulet could only to summon a princess in an emergency, it punished her by releasing Princess Ivy into the former's bedroom. As Amber gave her a tour of the castle, Ivy secretly had her butterflies turn various parts of the castle into black and white. When Sofia discovered Amber's theft and confronted the two outside of the castle, Ivy revealed her past to the sisters as well as her intent to takeover Enchancia for herself and to destroy the amulet to ensure she could not be returned to her island prison. Ivy flew off to the Blazing Palisades to have the dragon Everburn destroy the amulet with his flame breath. Sofia, Amber, and Cedric pursued her and managed to stop her, but she fled and flew back to Enchancia to complete her invasion. Appearances * Sofia the First ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 415. "Ivy's True Colors" References Category:Characters Category:Reformed Category:Villains